The calcium channel blocker class of compounds act by inhibiting the movement of calcium ions into membrane pores of vascular smooth and cardiac muscle cells. Such compounds have use in treating angina pectoris and supraventricular arrhythmias.
The novel compounds of the present invention are related to Verapamil, a known cardiac drug with calcium channel blocking activity. Verapamil has the Chemical Abstracts name A-[3-[[2-(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)ethyl]methylamino]propyl]-3,4-dimethoxy-A-(1 -methylethyl) benzeneacetonitrile and has the structure ##STR2##
Verapamil is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,261,859 and is sold as a calcium channel blocker under a variety of trade names.